


In The Blink of An Eye

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne and Neal are in a perfect state of their relationship. That is until chaos ensues in the hospital, making Leanne rethink things between her and her newly found life. *TW to shootings and deaths*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leanne walked from the locker room down the hallway. In one hand she held her cup of coffee and in the other a cheese Danish. Neal had come in to the hospital a few hours before her, and knowing how she was in the morning he had her coffee and breakfast waiting for her on the kitchen counter. 

Going to the small nurse’s station she set down her cup and smiled as her newly found joy approached her. He nudged her elbow softly, making her smile grow on her lips. She handed him what was left of her Danish and he took it gratefully. Devouring it he smirked over at her, reaching for her coffee and taking a small sip. She grabbed a few charts for her residents, and moved away, he followed and wiped his hands on his scrubs pants as she handed him one of the charts. 

Leanne went with Mario and Christa to care for a forty year old women who was having severe back pain after a horse back riding fall. Neal went with Angus and Malaya to check on a sixteen year old that had gotten into a car accident. Their case was a bit easier, and Neal sent them to help with the overflow of walk in's that were starting to pile up. 

By this time it was early afternoon on a Sunday and things were starting to pick up. They were nearing Code Black when the alarm went off at the ‘homeboy drop off. Leanne had just finished sending a patient off to OR, grabbing another pair of gloves she fished the room for her Residents. “Mario, Angus lets go!” 

They quickly obliged and as they ran to follow her they ripped off their gloves and got a new pair. When they got to the bay she winced a bit, laying on the ground was a teenage girl, stab wounds to her chest and torso and half naked. 

“Let's get a gurney and get OR down here, she is going to need surgery” 

She dropped to her knees and checked for a pulse. A faint one, she rolled her over slightly shaking her head. She looked up when she heard the gurney and with Mario and Angus’ help they lifted her and got her on the gurney. 

They trotted into the ER and toward center stage. “Mario start intubation, Angus get a line in so we can start blood. Someone get me an extra sheet, let's cover her up."

One of the nurses grabbed the sheet and unfolded it, covering the girls body. Leanne glanced over at Mario, making sure that he did the intubation correctly and in a timely manner. The alarms beeped loudly, she looked over at the machine, she was tanking, “Get me the crash cart now!” 

Angus pushed his way through the crowd to grab one of the crash carts, he then came back towards their patient. He put the patches in the correct places on her chest, “Charge 360.” 

Leanne grabbed the paddles, "Clear." She put them on the pads and a jolt of electricity went through the body. 

Looking back at the monitor she shook her head, "Charge again, 450."

The jolt of electricity surged through the body again, but nothing happened. Shaking her head and pursing her lips Leanne put the paddles down, she took the patches off of the patient and stepped up on the bar at the bottom of the gurney. She quickly started chest compressions, doing everything in her power to save the girl. But nothing was working. After fifteen minutes of trying to revive the patient she stopped and stepped down.

Looking at the nurses and her two residents she raised her left brow, "Anyone have a suggestion?"

They all shook their head, Leanne nodded and looked at her watch. “Time of death 1320 hrs.” 

The nurse shut the machines off, and Leanne stepped aside and took her gloves off, tossing them in the trash bin. “Let's get back to work guys...we have people waiting.”

\--

The rest of the shift continued as normal, and thankfully the young girl was the only patient she had lost. They had finally found the girls father, and with Angus they explained to the man what had happened. It was just as hard as it was the first time she had to tell a parent their child had died. She was thankful, however that at the end of the day she was going home, and that Neal would be there waiting for her. 

Leanne didn't understand how she had gotten so lucky, again. She didn't deserve Neal, especially after everything that had been through. Where they are now was a long road, one she thought he would definitely divert off of. Yet, there he was, waiting for her in the home they now shared. When she stepped through the door the sweet, comforting smell of dinner reached her nose. Cooking was Neal's way of relaxing after a long day, and she loved that he dipped into that small luxury.

She pushed off her shoes in the entry way and then up her purse on the coat rack. Her jeans dragged on the floor, as they were always too long for her. Walking into the kitchen she hummed softly, “That smells amazing.”

Neal turned and smirked at her, he grabbed two plates down from the left cabinet and then poured her a glass of wine. “Just in time my love.” 

Humming she reached for the glass of wine and took a slow sip. She let the sweet wine slip down her throat before leaning over and kissing him. “You are too good to me.” 

Neal went back to working on the food, his attention to detail intoxicating to watch. “How was the rest of shift?” 

Tilting her head a bit she shrugged and sat at the stool that was at the bar, “I had to tell a father I couldn't save his daughter…”

His brows furrowed, he knew how much that still got to her. It got to every doctor really, you never get used to telling a family member they won't see a person again. He turned the stove off and went towards her, standing behind her he grabbed her shoulders and started to massage the area. Instantly she relaxed and leaned into him, “It will be better tomorrow” 

Nodding Leanne leaned the back of her head against his chest. “As much as i greatly appreciate this beautiful dinner you have prepared for us, I really just want a bath and bed.” 

Smirking a bit he stopped massaging her shoulders and leaned forward, “Pizza is on its way."

Turning slightly she raised her brow, it amazed her how well he truly knew her. “What about this food you made?"

Shrugging he started to massage her shoulders again, occasionally running his hands down her arms. “We can save it for tomorrow, one less thing to worry about when we get home.” 

Humming she turned around, she slid off the stool and leaned her back against the counter. Her arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer. “You, Dr. Hudson are a godsend.” 

Neal leaned down and kissed her forehead, “I know.” 

Laughing softly she pushed back a bit, “I'll start the bath…” 

He moved aside and watched as she walked out of the kitchen and to their bedroom. Neal smirked again and got out some Tupperware and packed up the already prepared food. As he was putting it in the fridge the door bell rang, letting the door shut on its own he grabbed the cash on the counter and went towards the front door. He opened it and paid the young boy, and in return got their pizza. Shutting the door he leaned slightly to yell down the hallway. 

“Pizza is here!”

Leanne padded out of the bedroom, her robe wrapped around her body. “Bath is ready..."

Neal turned around, smirking at the sight before him. "I'm just going to go ahead and put this in the kitchen." 

He moved quickly, and tossed the pizza on the kitchen counter, not really caring where it landed. He returned in the hallway, a big grin on his face as he moved towards her.

Leanne laughed, he slipped his arms under hers and around her waist walking backwards. So she wouldn't lose her balance she wrapped hers up and loosely around his shoulders, walking back as well. An even louder laugh escaped her throat when Neal eagerly moved to the bathroom.

\--

The next morning she got up before him, taking a quick shower she went down the hallway and into the kitchen to start coffee and breakfast. As she waited for the coffee to warm up she went out front to grab the morning paper. Unfolding it she ran her hand over the fold, trying to flatten it as much as possible. On the front page was an article about a girl who was sexually assaulted and stabbed to death, the investigators involved concluded that it was related to a gang ritual. She scanned the article quickly, shaking her head as she put on and two together, it had been the girl that she had worked on yesterday afternoon.

Pursing her lips she walked back inside and pushed the door shut with her foot. Leanne retreated back into the kitchen and checked on the coffee, her ears perking at the sound of the shower running. Wanting to make sure his breakfast was ready she set the paper aside and started to make his favorite, pancakes. 

When Neal got downstairs he smiled as she set their meal out on the table. “Morning.” 

Leanne smiled and set his coffee down. “Morning there.” 

Neal smirked and together they sat down at the table and eat their breakfast in a perfect solitude. Leanne finished and then grabbed the rest of the paper from the kitchen counter, going back to the table she leaned sideways in her chair she read the rest of the news 

Marveled at her, he started to watch her. Neal decided that he could definitely do this with her for the rest of his life. Five years had passed since her family was taken away, and two had passed since they had started dating. It was time, but was she truly read? He smiled at her softly, yes, he believed she was, and making her his wife would be the best decision he could make. 

His thoughts were broken when she set the paper down and looked at her watch, standing up she grabbed her plate and cup and went to the sink. Quickly washing them she set the items up to dry. Neal finished and then got up, mimicking her actions and then going to grab his and her jacket. 

Leanne grabbed the paper off the table and threw it in the recycle bin. She then made sure things were straightened up before meeting him in the front hallway. She took her jacket and slipped it in and then grabbed her purse. 

“You want me to drive?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Sure.” 

Neal grabbed the keys and then turned to her, grabbing the open part of her jacket to pulled her close. His lips making contact with hers, the kiss was different. It was full of a different passion, and Leanne wasn't sure where to place it. When he pulled back she gave him a quizzical look, yet licked her lips at the absence of his. 

“I love you.” 

Her smile grew as she leaned towards him, “I love you too.” 

Neal let go of her jacket and smirked as he held the door open for her. Yes, making her his wife was a marvelous idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday's were always quiet at the hospital. It was the only down time during the week, and it gave her time to touch bases with her Residents. After morning rounds she gathered them together and took them to the classroom. There they were able to talk about the harder cases they had worked, going through the motions of what they did and if they thought so, were able to voice what they did wrong. Leanne, being there on almost all of their cases would give her input, sharing different idea's of what could have been done instead.

Things were running smoothly, so far and they were becoming more comfortable with the choices they had made. Leanne liked to see this, it was important to be firm with your actions as a doctor, second guessing yourself was a major downfall, and could affect your work drastically. After about an hour she excused them and had them go check on their patients or relieve the flow at the walk-in. Since it was still slow, and no major trauma's had come in she took it upon herself to get some of the paperwork done.

A few hours passed and her mind was starting to turn into mush from all the reading. Taking off her glasses she stretched her arms out and got up, leaving the office she made her way to the walk-in check in. There were a few patients scattered around but no one that needed immediate attention. She scanned the room and found a few of her residents tending to some of their customers, nodding a bit she turned on her heel, giving a slight smile to Isabel who was working the check in counter. She went down the hallway to go to the trauma floor and see if she could be of assistance there. 

The bays were almost half empty, each patient already had a doctor looking after them. After a brief scan she found Jesse and headed towards him. Currently he was helping a new nurse put in a IV. Standing back she shoved her hands in her pockets and observed quietly, when they were done she stepped back as Jesse turned around, not surprised to see her at all. "What's rockin' daddy?"

Leanne laughed softly, following him back to the nurse's station. "Oh, just passing the time."

He nodded, made a few notes in the chart and then looked around the room, “Pretty weird seeing this place so empty.”

She nodded back to him, “It's somewhat spooky." 

“Yeah, like a calm before the storm.” 

Humming she sighed and rocked in her heels. “Well...we shall see on that storm.” 

Smirking he nudged her, she nudged him back and gave him a small chuckle before turning on her heels and heading back to her office. She opened the door, jumping slightly when she saw Neal sitting in her chair. He was leaning back as far as he could, one day he was going to fall.

“What are you doing…” She moved from the door towards him. He was bored. 

He looked up at her, his brow rising as she leaned her backside against the side of the desk. Her arms crossing over her chest. 

“This day is unbearable.”

She nodded, her head tilting to the right and then to the left. 

“Six more hours”

He let out a loud sigh and twirled in the chair. “Wanna go grab some lunch?” 

With her head still tilted to the right she nodded, only realizing now that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. “Yeah, let's go to the taco truck.” 

Neal leaned forward and shot out of the chair, "Okay." he held out his hand for her to go before him. Rolling her eyes lightly she pushed herself from the desk and headed out of the office. Neal followed close behind, occasionally giving her hand a touch as they walked. Leanne would smirk to herself, he thought he was being so sneaky. When they got to the ambulance bay she scrunched her nose a bit. Due to the lack of patients the line had already started. In all honesty she wasn't willing to wait that long for some tacos. Turning to him she held her hands up and shook her head, "Lets just go to the cafeteria." 

He smirked a bit and nodded, the turn he made causing his sneakers to squeak against the floor. He headed back inside, Leanne following him this time as they passed the trauma floor and made a quick left to to downstairs to the cafeteria. The line was definitely much shorter, no doubt because the food could not compare to the taco truck. But Leanne didn't mind, it was food, and it was quicker to retrieve. They waited in the short line, Neal getting the sandwich she always picked and getting himself a burrito. Leanne grabbed their drinks and quickly paid while he went off to find a table in the back. Turning she found him instantly and headed over in his direction. Sitting down she sighed and grabbed her food. They ate mostly in silence, never really having to say a word. Over the years it had grown into that, silence. But a comfortable one, and understanding of each others words without actually having to speak them. 

Leanne was just about done when her phone went off. The sound of a bell getting louder as she tried to ignore it, setting down what was left of her sandwich she leaned to the side and grabbed her phone from her pocket. Squinting a bit she read the text from Malaya, who was requesting a quick consult on a patient. Humming she sent a response and then locked her phone, she finished what was left and then stood, wiping her pants off of any crumbs that had escaped. "I gotta go babe." 

Leaning over she kissed his cheek lightly, then wiped it away. Smirking she pulled back and grabbed her trash that was on the table. She walked to the front of the cafeteria, tossed her trash in the bin and walked out. Instead of taking the stairs back up to the trauma floor she caught the elevator. She leaned against the wall until it dinged on the floor she needed, stepping out she went towards the trauma floor. Grabbing a pair of gloves she slipped them on and went to find Malaya. It was easy, seeing as there was only four trauma bays actually occupied. Pulling back the curtain she stepped in and closed it again, she grabbed her stethoscope and listened to the patients heart and chest. Nothing abnormal, she frowned and took the stethoscope and hung it around her neck. She then checked the stomach, pushing lightly with her two hands, nothing. Turning to Malaya she raised a brow, "What seems to be the problem."

Malaya handed her the patients x-rays. Leanne took them and went to the board, turning on the light and putting the film up. "Ah..." The x-ray clearly showed three barbie doll heads in the stomach. Turning off the light she turned back to the patient, and her mother. "Looks like an OR is going to be needed...." 

The mother sighed and turned to her young daughter. Leanne couldn't help the smile on her face as she handed back the x-rays to Malaya. Slightly confused Malaya stepped towards her. "Why not just give her a laxative?"

Leanne took her gloves off and shrugged lightly, "Would you want to pass those?"

Smirking slightly Malaya quickly shook her head, Leanne nodded a bit. "Good, lets assume that little girl doesn't want to either. - OR should be clear, go ahead and take her up." 

Nodding Malaya turned and went back to her patient. Leanne sighed, pursing her lips and then moving to go to the lounge. Maybe she could find some warm coffee. She reached for the door handle when a loud crack echoed through the hall. Frowning she turned back towards the trauma floor, confused faces looked in the direction of the sound. Raising a brow she dropped her hand and started to walk towards the elevators. Jumping and stopping in her tracks when the second crack rang through. Her heart started racing, her mind going through every scenario that could be taking place. When she heard the alarm sound throughout the hospital she knew exactly what it was. She turned around and ran back to the trauma bay, going to the nurses station and towards the board to a red panic button. She slammed her palm against it, which caused another alarm to go off. Leanne grabbed the phone and dialed out to LAPD. "This is Dr. Leanne Rorish at Angeles Memorial, we have an active shooter....I don't know. Two gun shots, coming from the stair well. Okay...okay." 

Hanging up the phone she turned, panic stricken faces were looking at her. She shook her head slightly and then swallowed the lump in her throat. "Get these patients out of here, Jennifer, call the paramedics, tell them to get the patients transported to Loma Linda." 

The nurse nodded and grabbed her phone, doing as she was told to do. Leanne moved from behind the counter, going to the trauma bay's that held patients and helping to get them ready for transport. "Malaya, get as many people out with you as you can. Go to the ambulance bay's and stay there. Do not come back inside." 

Without question Malaya wheeled her patient out. Other nurses and doctors who were working on the floor did as well. When it was cleared Leanne went to the bay doors and automatically locked them. Biting her lip she ran back through the trauma room, making sure no one else was there before running down the hallway and towards the check in. Already patients and doctors were moving to the emergency exits. Mario and Christa were clearing out the patients waiting room when she ran through. Jesse was just running back in to get more patients, Leanne sighed and pressed her lips together. "Thank god..." 

Jesse did his best to smile at her, "You cleared the trauma floor?"

Leanne nodded, "I already called LAPD, Jennifer called Loma Linda and the paramedics. We are getting people out and transported." She helped with an elderly male who was confused to high heavens. They cleared the walk-in quickly, Leanne going back inside as her residents stood in a small circle. "Okay you three, listen to me." 

They all turned to her, fear clearly evident on their faces. "Follow your procedures, you got your patients out....now what do you do?"

The gunshots sounded again, this time a round of three went off. Leanne tensed, she had only worked on incident like this before. It was quick, and the suspect had been taken down almost immediately after the first round. But this, this was different. Mario waited and then stepped forward, "We aren't leaving."

Leanne shook her head, "This isn't a game Dr. Savetti, you did what you needed to do. Now I need you to get out of his hospital."

Christa frowned, her eyes pooling with un-shed tears. "What about you?"

Biting her lip she shrugged a bit, "You aren't the only people I am concerned about. I have nurses downstairs, and doctors...I have to make sure they get out of here alive." She put her hand reassuringly on Christa's arm. "I need you guys to go...now."

The three of them moved hesitantly, Leanne made sure that they left with Jesse and then she moved. The gun shots echoed again through the stairwell. But they sounded further way. She needed to get downstairs. She thought about taking the elevators, but she couldn't risk it. Biting her lip she looked at the door that would lead her to the stairwell. "Okay...." nodding she pushed back the tears, "Okay." 

She reached into her pocket and turned her phone on silent, shoving it back in her scrubs she went towards the door. Pulling it open she stepped inside the stairwell. Listening for a moment she started to move down the stairs. Leanne gasped slightly when she saw on of the nurses, lying in a pool of her own blood. Bending down she checked a pulse, closing her eyes briefly when she felt nothing. Standing she moved past, wiping the blood on her scrubs. Making it to the floor she needed she pulled the door open slowly. Stepping out into the hallway she shivered lightly. It was a ghost town. Things had been dropped where they were, papers, gloves and charts were strewn about the floor as doctors, nurses and patients abandoned their places. A few people were lying on the ground, and Leanne knew it was too late. She put her hand over her mouth as she continued to walk the deserted hall. She felt her heart pounding as she heard a few noises. Her jaw clenching as she continued to walk. She _needed_ to find Neal. Rounding the corner she jumped slightly, letting out a gasp when two of the nurses popped up from under a desk. Almost falling back against the wall she sighed, her hand going above her heart. "Jesus..."

"Dr. Rorish...." they put their hands up apologizing. They went over to her, their hands bloody. "He...did you see where he went?"

Shaking her head she pointed towards the direction she came. "The stair well is clear, go up to the trauma floor and through the check in. People are outside..."

They didn't hesitate and ran down the hallway, she heard the stairwell door open and then shut. Catching her breath she continued to move down the hallway and towards the cafeteria. The closer she got to the doors the louder the noise was, biting the inside of her cheek she let her mouth fall open. Clearly the shooter had come through here, those we weren't already dead were dying, and those who had managed to escape the wrath of a bullet were pulling people behind the counters. The sounds and yells around her echoed through her ears, Leanne...Leanne.

The jolt of someone's hand grabbing her arm made her turn. Her body tensing as it turned her around, Cole was staring at her with a concerned look. "What are you doing here?"

Shaking her head he pulled her behind the counter. Immediately he made her crouch down. "I...I had to make sure everyone was out."

He grabbed her arms again, "YOU need to get out."

Leanne came back to whatever senses she had left and shook her head, her brows furrowing. "No...It's my job to make sure my people are out of this hospital."

"He's looking for you."

Frowning she leaned back, "What?"

His eyes went back and forth, searching her face for some sort of understanding. "The shooter. He is looking for you."

Leanne pushed his arms away, "He doesn't....you are wrong."

"NO I'm not. That girl you treated yesterday, the girl who died...."

She fell back more, sitting on the floor and leaning her back against the counter. Looking around her, at the people who had gotten shot, at the people who were panicking and trying to save their friends lives. She did this...she wasn't able to save a girl, and now. Looking back at Cole she shook her head, "I..I'm not leaving until I find Neal."

Cole dropped his head slightly, the fear rising in her chest. "He left the cafeteria to go find you." 

Another round of shots echoed through the outside hallway. People ducked, and scrambled to find some sort of cover. Cole went to stand slightly, but then drew his attention back to her. "You need to hide somewhere." 

Shaking her head she went to her scrubs top, she un-clipped her badge and shoved it into his hands. "I'm not going anywhere until I find him. When you can get these people out of here." Standing she scanned the cafeteria, making sure that she didn't see anything she moved from behind the counter and out towards the doors. Neal was somewhere on this floor, and she wasn't going to leave until she found him.


	3. Chapter 3

Neal had left the cafeteria a few moments after Leanne. He had been secretly talking to Jesse most of the day, he was planning on proposing to Leanne in the next few days. But he needed to get some help first, he wasn’t quite sure how to approach popping the question. Jesse of course voiced the apprehension Leanne had. She loved Neal, and it was evident, but at the same time she was fearful for their relationship evolving. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to have a life with him, it was that she was afraid the new life would be taken away from her. Neal of course understood this, they had talked about it from time to time, and though he couldn’t change her fear he tried to lessen it by sweet promises of forever. 

But now, as he was crouched down behind one of the nurses station forever wasn’t looking to be an option. When the first gunshots ran through the hospital Neal did his best to get those out and down the stairwell to the first floor. He vowed he was not going to leave without Leanne by his side, so much to the pleading of his fellow doctors and nurses he stayed behind. He hadn’t heard a gunshot in a while, so he assumed it was safe to vacate his previous hiding position and continue to look for Leanne. He quietly went down the hallways, he tried to think where she might be. She left the cafeteria and went back to the trauma floor, which was the first floor. But, if she assumed he might still be in the cafeteria she might head back up a floor...he hoped that wasn’t the case. Neal wanted her as far away as possible from the madman that was ensuing chaos in the hospital. 

Leanne didn’t know where to go. Perhaps he was looking for her as well, but she didn’t want to risk leaving the floor and not being able to find him. So instead of heading back down to the trauma floor she headed in the opposite direction of the cafeteria towards the outpatient center. Her eyes continued to keep sharp, she hadn’t heard anything for a while, which could possibly be a good sign. Rounding the corner she bit at her lip, her heart pounding in her chest hard enough that she could hear it in her ears. 

Neal went down the hallway towards the outpatient check-in. He figured it be best he stay on this floor, just in case Leanne was around looking for him. He jumped went the loud crack of the gun rang through the halls, he shoved himself in a corner and closed his eyes. His body tensing as his heart pounded more and more. This was a nightmare, he was living a nightmare. After a few more moments he opened his eyes and decided to push on. He wasn’t going to find her sitting in corners and wishing this day to end. His sneakers squeaked a bit as he moved from his spot back down the hallway. Internally he wished he hadn’t worn this particular pair. 

Rounding the corner she pushed her hair back, this was impossible. The hospital was six stories high, with seven floors including the basement. How did she ever think she was going to find him? When the shot rang through the hallway she froze, turning slowly to see if anything or anyone was behind her. Clear. Looking back forward she shook her head, her hands running against her scrubs as she continued to move. When she heard a squeak she stopped, her brow furrowing as she listened again. Biting her lip she sighed, it was just her imagination. And then she heard it again, her heart pounded more as she did her best to follow the sound. 

Fishing her phone from her pocket she texted Neal. He had turned his phone on vibrate earlier send left it in his back pocket, he didn't pick up. Biting her lip she shook her head, she hated that he didn't pay attention to his phone. 

Continuing down the hallway she kept her eyes out for him, the squeaking of shoes disappearing. Rounding another corner she slammed into another body. Fear struck her and she scrambled back, a hand reached out and grabbed her forearm. 

Leanne jolted back until the familiar voice reached her ears. “Leanne, it's me…”

Her arms wrapped around his waist, her head burying into his chest. Neal wrapped his arms around her, holding her like she was his last breath. 

Even though he wanted to hold her endlessly he couldn’t, so he parted quickly and looked her over. Fine, she was fine. Sighing he put his hands on her shoulders, “Well need to get out of here.”

Leanne nodded, “You need to leave alone...he's looking for me.”

Neal frowned and shook his head, “I don't care. I'm not leaving without you.”

She looked down the hallway in both directions, just to make sure. Then she looked back at him, a stern expression on her face. “Just do it, Neal...please.”

He bit at his lip, shaking his head again. “No. I'm staying with you.” 

To ensure her to drop the conversation he brought her back into a hug, his hand going to the back of her head. Leanne gripped at his scrubs top, God he was so incredibly stubborn. 

They parted again and he took her hand, leading her down the hallway and towards the stairs. Shots echoed again, Neal stopped but only for a minute. He pulled the stairwell door open and together they quickly and as quietly made their way down the stairs. 

“Dr. Rorish?!” 

The voice boomed down the stairwell, Leanne looked back but didn't see anyone. Neal felt a knot form in his stomach as he grabbed her hand and practically pulled her down the stairs and onto the trauma room floor. 

The sound of the door closing was loud, and she knew he was coming. 

“Neal, we can't outrun bullets..”

He nodded and looked around. They didn't have many options to hide. He pulled her in the direction of her office, and as they went down the hallway the stairwell door opened. Neal picked up the pace, when they got to her office he pushed her inside and shut the door. He frantically went to close all the blinds. 

“I know you are in here!”

Leanne ran her hands through her hair. He was going to find them sooner or later. Better sooner, right? 

“Maybe I can talk to him.” 

Neal whipped around and closed the space between them. “Are you insane?”

“Well…”

He shook his head. “Absolutely not..you are not going out there.”

Leanne gripped his shirt, “I know what he is feeling. The man's in pain, he lost his daughter...his family. I know that rage, Neal.”

“He has a bloody gun, Leanne!” 

Neal bit his lip, checking his voice. The man was right outside in the hallway. The lock on the door can't withstand a bullet. Reaching up she lightly ran her fingers over his jawline. 

“It will be okay.” 

Neal shook his head again, shutting his eyes he put his forehead to her own. This was ridiculous. They could wait it out...she pulled away softly and took in a deep breath. Letting it out she stepped towards the door, unlocking it she looked am back at him and smiled at him. 

Opening the door she stepped out in the hallway. She frowned when she didn't see anyone, so she continued down until she got into the open trauma floor. 

“Are you Dr. Rorish?”


	4. Chapter 4

Leanne stood in the middle of center stage. Completely exposed to the man who now had a gun pointed straight at her. She did her best not to show her nervousness and fear, though she was pretty sure the shooter felt the same. He was sweating, profusely. He stepped forward, her hands extending out to silently tell him to take it easy. 

“Are you Dr. Rorish?!”

Nodding she blinked quickly, now she was sweating. “I am.” 

He sighed, it looked like relief. He had finally found the one person he was searching for. “Do you know who I am?”

Leanne nodded again, swallowing the large lump that was in the middle of her throat. “I do…”

She could see the tears well in his eyes, an all too familiar pain coming back to her. 

“Do you know how much pain you've caused me?!” His voice was cracking, but it still raised with his question. “You….you took my daughter away from me!”

His hand shook as he continued to keep the gun pointed at her. Leanne shifted a bit, her heart beating rising as she watched the gun and then looked back up at him. Shaking her head she dropped her hands, “I did everything I could..”

The man closed his eyes and shook his head, she figured if she talked to him enough, and got closer she might be able to grab the gun. He opened his eyes and held his arm straighter and more firm. “But you didn't...you didn't do everything you could.”

This time Leanne took a step closer, he hesitantly stepped back but then stood tall. He didn't want to do this, whatever he was planning, she could see that in his eyes. But pain did funny things to people.  
“I know that you are hurting...and I don't wish that upon anyone.”

“You have no idea what I am feeling..”

Leanne licked her lips, she was taking a risk. Where the hell were the police? 

“But I do...my family was taken from me. And I was so angry, I still am. But you have to learn to cope with it.”

He shook his head, his arm lowering a bit. The tears fell from his eyes, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew the unbearable pain, there were times she use wanted it to end. But this was extreme. 

“They stabbed her! And stabbed her...what sort of human does that?” 

Leanne shook her head softly, “I...I don't know.”

He let out a loud groan, which caused her to tense and clench her fists. Neal was right, she was insane. 

“I just want it to end.”

Nodding she stepped forward. “And it will.”

He looked at her dead on, nodding in agreement he smiled a bit. Leanne smiled as well, a breath of relief escaping her lips. 

Neal had been listening as carefully as he could. He would hear the man's voice, and then the soothing voice of Leanne’s. The shot that cracked through the trauma room made him jump, his heart dropping to his stomach as he exited the office and headed towards center stage. The second shot rang through, making his ears ring loudly. 

At first he didn't see anyone, then all he saw was red. His blood spilling from the gunshot wound he issued to himself, the blood spilling from her. He ran towards her, dropping to the floor immediately and placing his hands on the wound. 

All medical training he ever received left his mind as he stared down at the women he loved. Unmoving, shot in the chest. He felt the last ten years flash before his eyes and all he could do was yell. 

And then everything hit him at once, the fact that if he just sat here yelling he was going to lose her. He quickly got up and lifted her from the floor, he went to one of the gurney and lay her down. Checking for a pulse, faint. “Okay...okay.” 

He started an to get an IV, blood, she needed blood. Looking around he panicked, he was alone, with a severe gunshot wound with no exit. 

Neal knew he couldn't do this alone. Shoving his hands in his pocket he got his phone out and called Jesse, setting it on speaker and on the gurney he continued to do what he could. He hear the familiar voice and thanked God he never put his phone on silent. 

“I need you now. Leanne, she got...the guy shot her!”

All Jesse heard was that Leanne and Neal needed his help. The police hand finally arrived, and just to make sure they went in first, Jesse and Cole following. When they got to center stage it looked like a war zone. The shooter was on the floor, clearly dead from all the blood loss. And then there was Leanne’s blood, and there was a lot of it.

Jesse ran over to Neal who was frantically trying to save his Leanne. “She needs blood...just need blood.” 

Cole stepped in and Jesse went to move Neal to the side, “Listen we got this..I want you to step aside.” 

Neal nodded, holding his hands out as he stepped back. He came into contact with the counter behind him. Complete shock took over as he watched Cole and Jesse work to save Leanne. 

\--

The surgery seemed to have taken a lifetime. Cole was good there was no doubt, but all Neal could think about was not being able to see her again. Not being able to kiss her lips, to hold her and whisper to her that he loved her. After six hours of surgery it was over, for now. Leanne was in critical condition, the bullet had hit her long, causing it to collapse. Along with that she suffered severe blood loss. Much too Jesse's protest he had stayed the entire time, only taking a small break to shower. 

ICU rooms were far from pleasing when you were the one sitting in them. Yet here he was. Staring at the unmoving women that completely changed his life. He was angry with the man that decided to take his despair out on the hospital, and he was angry at himself for not stopping her. 

Neal sat as close as possible, his head hung low as he held her hand softly. Praying to whoever was out there to bring her back to him. He couldn't bare a life without her, he knew that for a fact. He could feel the tears start to form in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry. Not now, not when he had to be strong for her. 

Only when he felt Jesse's hand on his shoulder did he let the tears fall. Shaking his head he gripped her hand, “I can't…” 

Jesse gripped his shoulder, his heart breaking for Neal. “She is strong...she can make this.” 

Nodding Neal continuing to sob. Leanne may be strong, but he on the other hand was not. At least not when it came to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse had left a few hours afterwards, he had offered to stay while Neal went and slept in the on-call room. But Neal refused to leave the room. He wasn’t going to leave her when she needed him most. Yes, she had needed him in the past, and they had been through so much together, but now she really needed him, and he needed her. 

He never let go of her hand, it was warm, telling him that she was holding on. And right now that was all he needed. Leaning down he put his head on the bed near the side of her arm, he willed himself to close his eyes and try to sleep, but all he could hear was the shots echoing in his mind. 

Exhaustion took over his mind and he quickly fell asleep. The sound of the machine’s alarms woke him, jolting up he looked over, she was coding. He was about to do what he needed to save her when the other doctors and nurses came into the room, pushing him aside they lowered her bed and started to do their jobs. 

Neal backed away, his brown eyes wide as he watched the life start to slip out of her. His hand went to cover his mouth as he heard the all too familiar sound of a flatline, closing his eyes he pleaded to God to bring her back to him. When the flatline stopped he opened his eyes, tears already streaming down his face as the last thing he had ever imagined came true. She was gone. 

One of the doctors came up to him, his hand going to his colleagues shoulder as he whispered that he was so very sorry. But Neal didn’t hear any of it, everything fell silent and all he could do was walk over to the women that had taught him what love truly was. He fell down in the chair, his hands taking her’s as he leaned forward, “I’m sorry…”

He closed his eyes tightly as the sobs took over his body, he would never hear her voice again, never kiss her lips and never be able to tell her how much he loved her. How had the days turned into this? How did they spiral out of control so quickly? 

\-- 

Jesse had gotten the call only a few minutes later. He didn’t have time to break down, not when his friend needed him. He made the short trip back to the hospital, and the unending elevator ride up to the ICU floor. His jaw tensing when he saw the usually collected Neal Hudson sobbing over her. He walked into the room and closed the space between himself and his friend. His hand going to his shoulder like earlier, Jesse bit at his lip as he looked over at Leanne. He could have saved her, he should have been there to save her. 

The feeling of Jesse’s hand on his shoulder caused Neal to shake his head. “This isn’t...happening.”

Squeezing the man’s shoulder Jesse let go to retrieve the other chair in the room. Setting it next to Neal he sat down and put his hand back on his shoulder. 

“I...I should have stopped her.”  
Shaking his head Jesse put his free hand on top of Neal’s. What do you say to a man that lost everything? Neal tilted his head a bit, a cry of pain escaping his lips. “I didn’t get to tell her I love her….I didn’t…”

Jesse squeezed his hand lightly, “She knew, she always knew.”

Shaking his head Neal dropped it again, it was unbelievably painful at how quickly his life had changed. One moment she is alive, telling him that everything was going to be alright, and the next she was dead. 

\--

Neal sat alone in the dark bedroom that they had once shared. It was still not real, and he was expecting her to walk through the door and tell him to turn on a light. But she wasn’t, ever again. He did his best to wrap his head around what had happened, but it had happened all too quickly. In the blink of an eye his whole life turned around, he wondered if this was how she had felt after the accident. 

Closing his eyes he fell back against the bed, never in his lifetime did he think he would have to endure the pain of a broken heart. Rolling over he winced, he shoved his hand in his pocket at whatever it was he lay on. Taking out the box he closed his eyes, running his thumb over the smooth velvet. He opened it and then opened his eyes, the diamond barely visible in the dark. He had been too late in asking her. Closing the box quickly he moved himself into a fetal position, his gaze focusing on the empty side of her bed. 

He didn’t want to fall asleep, for when he woke up another day would pass when she wasn’t in his life. But his body had other plans, and it quickly took him into the only peace he would be able to find for a while. 

Neal…

And there she was, perfectly alive in his dreams. He wasn’t sure if it was bliss or cruelty, but right now it was all he had. 

Neal?...

At the sound of her voice the tears spilled from his eyes. Yes, it was indeed cruelty. The feel of her hands on his shoulders, her warm hands was painful. The way it slipped up and lightly cupped his face, she was alive...his brow furrowed when she started to shake him. 

Neal?! 

Jolting up from the bed his eyes dilated to the light in the room. He could still feel her hands on his shoulders, his mind playing horrible tricks on him. “Neal…”

Her voice felt so real, silky, warm...he turned and came face to face with her. His heart pounding and leaping as he reached forward. His mouth falling open, she felt so alive. “Leanne…”

She frowned, her hands holding him softly. “Are you okay?”

Neal shook his head, what kind of question was that? He didn’t even know how to answer it, of course he wasn’t okay...she was gone.

Her hands then went to run over his forehead, the frown still very evident on her forehead. “You are sweating…”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, “I…” he moved back away from her, which caused even more panic on her face. “What is today?”

Leanne dropped her hands, “Saturday…” she bit at her lip. He grabbed his phone, clicking it so the screen would light up. Saturday, it was Saturday. He dropped his phone back on the bedside table and went back towards her, his hands going to the sides of her face as he pulled her close. 

She was real, she was alive. 

“Did we work last Tuesday...what happened last Tuesday?”

Leanne’s eyes darted back and forth, “You’re scaring me.”

Neal tried to remember, nothing...nothing had happened Tuesday. It was a regular day, nothing had happened. His jaw tensed, but it had all been so real. The panic, the shots, the blood that had spilled from her body and covered his hands. “It was a dream…” 

He laughed lightly, his eyes finding hers. “It was a dream” 

Leanne placed her hands on his wrists, shaking her head lightly. “What was a dream?”

“I...you were dead. You got shot...and you were gone.”

Her features softened at the pain showing in his eyes. She ran her hands up his forearms. “I’m right here…” 

Neal nodded, taking in a deep breath as he leaned forward. She was indeed right there, alive, breathing. He wasn’t sure what the hell his mind was trying to tell him, but all he knew was that he had something he needed to do. Letting go of her face he moved back towards his bedside table, leaving a concerned Leanne staring at him. Opening the drawer he retrieved the velvet box and turned back around. 

She let out a gasp and her hands covered her mouth. The tears were instant as he moved towards her, opening the box to show her the diamond ring. Neal licked his lips lightly and looked up at her, “I just had, the worst dream in the world. I had lost you, and I never was given the chance to ask you to be my wife. I’m not losing that chance...I don’t know if it was fate telling me to finally find some balls and ask you…” 

Leanne smiled slightly, her hands falling from her mouth as she needed. 

“All I know Leanne is that I want you to be my wife.” 

Leaning towards him she placed her hands behind his neck, “Yes.”

Neal smiled, his tears matching her own as he took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. He wasn’t going to lose her, regardless if it was a dream or not. All he knew was that she was here, in his arms, and that she was going to be his wife.


End file.
